


Halo

by blueskyecloud9



Series: Musical Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyecloud9/pseuds/blueskyecloud9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance. </p>
<p>Musical Moments-A song, a relationship, a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> A rough drabble from a while back!

_Remember those walls I built_ __  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_ __  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_ _  
_ _They didn't even make up a sound_

Remus sat in the back of the café, a caramel macchiato in hand. He was nervous, which was strange, because dates were usually such a simple thing for him. Maybe he was nervous because he was finally having a date with the man he had loved since he was sixteen.

_I found a way to let you in_ __  
_But I never really had a doubt_ __  
_Standing in the light of your halo_ _  
_ _I got my angel now_

Severus swept into the café wearing dark, charcoal trousers and a wine red button down shirt, looking dapper as ever. He still could not remember what had possessed him to agree to have coffee with _Remus Lupin_. It was moot point that he had loved the man once, the Shrieking Shack incident had ended that. Nonetheless, some part of him, the part that held on to those memories of secret study meetings and hidden notes, still cared for the man. Now, after the war, Severus was letting that part of him open up a bit, he did not need to hold all his emotions as close as before.

_It's like I've been awakened_ __  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_ __  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_ _  
_ _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Severus spotted Remus sitting in the back of the café and walked towards him, "Remus."

"Severus! Do sit down, what would you like to drink? I wasn't sure what you'd want so I didn't order…" Remus trailed off, realizing he was on the verge of acting like a lovesick teenager.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_ __  
_Burning through my darkest night_ __  
_You're the only one that I want_ _  
_ _Think I'm addicted to your light_

Severus nodded and turned to the waitress that had appeared next to their table, "One black coffee please. No cream, no sugar."

Remus smiled, he should've guessed.

_I swore I'd never fall again_ __  
_But this don't even feel like falling_ __  
_Gravity can't forget_ _  
_ _To pull me back to the ground again_

Severus turned back to Remus and an awkward pause ensued.

"So, I heard you left Hogwarts?" Remus said to fill the silence.

Severus nodded, "Indeed. I have decided to start a mail order business for potions. That will allow me to experiment with new potions as much as I desire." Severus paused, "And you?"

Remus smiled, "I'm the Ministry's new werewolf liaison. With the more public use of Wolfsbane and all, they need someone to work between the two groups."

_Feels like I've been awakened_ __  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_ __  
_The risk that I'm takin'_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna shut you out_

Severus nodded and silence ensued again as Severus' coffee arrived. _This was a bad idea. We don't even have anything to talk about._

Remus' mind was racing, _What should I say?_

Just when the two men thought that the silence was about to become unbearable a young lady stepped onto the small stage at the front of the café.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Cassidy Murphy and I will be your entertainment for the next hour. I would like to start off with one of my personal favorite songs, Halo by Beyoncé."

_Everywhere I'm looking now_ __  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_ __  
_Baby I can see your halo_ _  
_ _You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_ __  
_It's written all over your face_ __  
_Baby I can feel your halo_ _  
_ _Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_ __  
_I can see your halo halo halo_ __  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_ _  
_ _I can see your halo halo halo_

Severus looked at Remus as the words of the song washed over him. Somehow the words seemed prophetic, as if it told his story. Remus's amber eyes looked straight into Severus' onyx ones, as if he knew just what he was thinking.

_I found a way to let you in_

"Did you read Albert Stefenson's new book on the defense against vampires?" Severus asked.

"Yes! What did you think of it? I thought his mentioning the muggle thing with garlic was a bit extreme and ridiculous…"

One step at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's, Halo is Beyonce's.


End file.
